


Merchandise

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Guardiancest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photography, Porn, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gets D to pose for some advertising for his new line of smuppet merchandise when his usual model flakes out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merchandise

“Jesus fuck, Bro. All of this?” D stares slack jawed at the arrangement of articles strewn across the futon.

“Yea. My usual model just up and quit on me. Prolly only a temporary thing. The piece of shit bastard has some gall to think that he could actually turn any of those hideous poems into songs. I’ve told ya about that one that he ‘left’ behind at the shoot. The dunderfuck couldn’t rhyme to save his life and none of the lines had any meter. He’ll be back in a month or two, but I need the photos to go up with the new line.” Bro casually fiddles with the camera on the tripod to finish off the makeshift studio. The lights are already set up and Dave’s bed sheet has been repurposed to create a backdrop to hide the rest of the apartment. When Bro straightens up, the only thing left to do is prep the temporary model.

D’s expression hides none of his disbelief that he got roped into doing this. He runs a hand through his hair with a huff. “Where do I even start with this mess?”

“Well, first lose the unrelated and unnecessary clothes.” Bro smirks and then flashsteps in close. “I am not trying to sell American Eagle.” He grabs the bottom hem of D’s shirt.

“Bitch, step off. And don’t fucking flashstep at me.” He struggles to knock Bro’s hands away as Bro lifts the shirt to his armpits. “I can undress myself, thank you very much.” Bro surrenders the shirt to D’s capable hands and turns his attention to D’s belt and waist band. D’s pants fall at the same time he gets his shirt off over his head. “Fuck off!” He shoves at Bro but then falls on the couch because of his trapped legs. Something he lands on makes a squeaking noise.

“Graceful as ever,” Bro teases as he kneels to work D’s shoes and pants all the way off. Resigned, D just sighs heavily and lets Bro strip him. He even lifts his hips up to let Bro slide his boxers off, grimacing at the squeak. He tries to sit up once naked but Bro keeps him pinned with a strong arm to his chest.

“What the fu-” his question gets interrupted at Bro starts nuzzling his junk. Bro’s tongue slides up his quickly hardening shaft and his lips wrap gently around the head as he sucks, bringing it upright. “Ah, wha- what are you, ah, doing?”

Bro pulled off the fully erect cock with a wet pop. “Gettin’ ya ready for the shoot of course,” Bro says in the flattest business tone he can.

“Please tell me you don’t do this with your model or I will cut out your tongue.”

“Fuck no. Gross.”

“Oh thank god,” D sighs out in relief.

“Nah, the dumbfuck nearly pees himself in excitement just being in my presence. I dun hafta touch him.”

“Okay no more talking about him otherwise this boner will die, shrivel up to nothing and never resuscitated ever again.”

“Dunno,” Bro licks a stripe up along the underside, “I think I could find someway to coax it back up.”

“With that wicked tongue, maybe. It’s how I am even in this fucking predicament. I am still not sure how you got me to agree to this.”

“Never mind that, let’s just get started.” Bro reaches over and grabs something red. “Put this on.” He climbs to his feet, letting D sort out what he was handed as Bro makes last minute adjustments to the camera settings. He hears a snort as D pulls up the underwear and finds that his erection slides into the fitted sleeve in the front. D groans when he realizes that the front of the bikini cut briefs is decorated to resemble the head of a smuppet.

“Whatever. So what am I supposed to do now?”

“Just be your sexy self and show off the merchandise.”

“Uh.” D stands there with his arms awkwardly hanging from his sides. He looks to Bro in utter confusion.

“What? Don’cha know how to be sexy?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to pose for this thing?”

“Well, for starters, not like a fuckin’ zombie.” Bro leaves the camera and walks over to D this time and rearranges D into a better position to show off the garment that D is wearing. He spreads D’s legs close enough so that it doesn’t seem posed but far enough to show off the decorative head. The position is hanging on this side of comfort. It takes D everything he has not to shift around and ruin the position that Bro put him in. His head flops back and his arms rest with his elbows hanging over the back of the couch with his hands in the front.

As soon as Bro is happy with the angle, he retreats behind the camera and takes several shots. He calls out several easy commands to D to get slightly different positions. Then he picks up the camera and takes a couple close ups that have D’s cheeks flaming hot with blush.

“Lookin’ good, bro. Lookin’ nice and hot. Gonna sell a bunch with ya on the front page.”

“Oh fucking hell.”

“Alright, let’s get this hot piece of ass into something else.”

“I hate you,” D grumbles as he throws his arms over his face. Bro sets his camera down and strips D yet again. This time he helps D redress with a skimpy little number in bright blue. The cup of the thong cups and holds D’s dick comfortably but the material going up between his ass cheeks is thick and actually pushes them apart instead of hiding in the crevice. D can feel his blush creeping down his neck as Bro motions him to roll over when he returns to the camera. D tries to get into an enticing position, but he knows he has missed the mark when he hears,

“Ya look so unnatural. Do I have to fuck ya to make ya look like you’re enjoyin’ this?”

“I’m sorry I might be slightly uncomfortable about having my ass and dick plastered all over the internet to sell your shit.”

“Ya cannot be self conscious about that ass. It is grade A hotmama material, ten out of ten, would fuck, best thing I’ve seen walkin’ around. And looks even better dressed up in blue.”

“What if someone recognizes me?”

“From pictures of your ass? Who on earth is gonna recognize your ass? Have ya been showin’ your ass off? Who else is oglin’ that ass? Should charge them royalties.”

“Bro, are you trying to copyright my ass?” D glances at him over his shoulder.

“If it got my smuppets on it, it’s my ass.”

“Fuck that noise. It’s still my derriere. Wait.” D turns over so he’s sitting and looking carefully at Bro. “Are you actually jealous of my ass being seen around Hollywood?”

“What? No. Just get that ass up into the air so we can get some pictures of it. We still have to go through the entire line of items,” Bro states in a guff business tone.

D smirks but obeys and gets on his hands and knees, suddenly at lot more comfortable. Bro only has to make a couple of suggestions to get the best picture of the item on display.

The next piece is cut more like boxer briefs but with a stiff backside that reshapes D’s ass into a more bubble-butt shape. “Seriously? A butt enhancer.”

“Gives ya the plumpest rump out there for only fifty-nine ninety-nine.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“And people still buy it.” Bro rearranges him into more poses. D is definitely more relaxed now that he is pretty covered. Bro stays pretty huffy even though he is getting better photos. D watches his lips press together into a straight flat line.

“You are jealous.”

“No ’m not.”

“Then what’s crawled up your ass? A minute ago you were fine.”

“Nothin’.”

“Tell me.”

“Can’t I have a little overprotectiveness about havin’ my sexy brotherfucker’s ass possibly being on display all over Hollywood enough that he’s scared about bein’ recognized without bein’ dragged through fuckin’ interrogation?”

“What? Oh fucking christ. There is only a handle of people who have seen it. It’s not like I saunter down the red carpet bare ass. Not even an illicit sex tape.”

“Only a couple people in a foreign city that I can’t knock heads easily if they mess with my brother,” Bro grumbles.

“Bro. There hasn’t been anyone in a while. They’ve probably all forgotten it or romanticized it into fantastical proportions that they’ll never recognize it without my pretty face attached to it.”

“No one in a while? Are they snubbin’ ya? They should be honored to rub elbows with a Strider. Those stupid fucks.”

“Jesus, Bro. Turn it down a notch. I haven’t been interested in them. Well not all of them.”

“Wait.” That last statement caught his attention. Bro puts down the camera and comes to loom over D. “There’s someone in LA that you are interested in? There is. There is and ya didn’t tell me. D,” Bro leans in dangerously close, “d’ya have a girlfriend or boyfriend in Hollywood?”

“Uh-”

“Are they goin’ to recognize your ass?”

“No, it’s not li-”

“Do they buy smuppets?”

“I really can’t see Jane even able to type plushrump dot com into the address bar let alone look at the site long enough to buy anything.”

“Jane, huh?” Bro smirks as he leans back.

“Yes.” D narrows his eyes warily at Bro.

“And that’s all the information I am gettin’ out of ya about her isn’t it?”

“Yup. Alright next item. Let’s get this over with,” D tries to change the subject.

“Sweet, innocent Jane who hasn’t seen your ass, can’t buy smuppets, and ain’t an official girlfriend. Yet.”

“Bro. Don’t make me skewer you.” The threat is heavy in his voice. Bro throws his hands up in the air, recognizing that D is serious about it.

“Get out of that and put this one on.” He hands D something that looks like a jockstrap with a similar nose sleeve for D’s cock.

“This is even worse than the thong.”

“It just sits differently. C’mon, I wanna see it on you.” Bro steps forward to fondle D back to full mast since he had started to wilt with the conversation. Soon D is reaching out to get some support as Bro’s clever hands works him up, but as soon as a moan gathers in his throat, Bro steps back and motions D to continue dressing. D sighs in defeat and slides the piece on, adjusting the straps so that cupped the curve of his ass.

“Nope. This is worse.”

“Nah, it’s better.” Bro slaps his exposed ass.

“Hey!”

“Sit like this.” Bro ignores the outburst and works on positioning D for the camera. D lets him manipulate his limbs like one of his many puppets. Once he is satisfied he steps back to his camera with another sharp tap on the ass.

“Stop that.”

Bro again ignores him and just starts taking pictures. Eventually he steps in to take a couple close up, smacking D’s ass again.

“Fucking stop it.”

“Stop what?” Smack.

“Bro, stop slapping my ass.”

“Why?” Smack. Then D hears the click of the camera. He blushes knowing the red from the hit will show up on his pale skin.

“Just stop.”

“But you like it.” Smack.

“It’s Dave that likes that, you asshole.”

“Oh really?” Bro reaches between D’s legs and strokes the full pouch of the jockstrap. The smooth material over his sensitive dick makes D bury his groan into the cushion of the couch. “Tha’s what I thought.”

“Fuck off.”

Bro’s hand drops away and D groans in frustration because while, yes, that is what he asked for, that is not what he meant.

“Alright, that should cover the clothes section of the shoot.”

“Wait, there’s more?”

“Ya saw all the stuff on the couch.”

“Fuck me.”

“We’ll get to that,” Bro teases, drawing another groan out of D. “But first toys.” Bro flips D over again and strips him of the latest article of clothing. D falls back on the couch in apathetic surrender. He relaxes into Bro’s touch as Bro strokes him with long sweeps against his palm. He can hear Bro rummaging around elsewhere but while his hand is still on D, D does not give a fuck.

Then something else brushes the tip of his cock and slides down to replace the warm hand. Despite the sudden change in temperature, D can’t decide which he prefers more, the hand or the apparent piece of heaven stuffed into a- D cracks his eyes open and peers down his body to see what kind of contraption Bro just put on his dick. Of course it’s a smuppet. And from this angle it appears to be one of the bottom smuppets instead of one of the blow smuppets. D always found those to be odd because what are you supposed to do with the nose while you use them. But this isn’t the usual silk-lined foam interior. It feels mechanized inside; the smooth felt surface very deceiving. D can’t actually bring himself to care however as the mechanisms work over his cock like a hundred tongues simultaneously.

“Oh god. Oh good god what the fuck is this?”

“That good, huh. Some new shit. Borrowed some of Dirk’s spare parts.”

“Jesus fucking hell. How the fuck- you know what I don’t care, just don’t fucking take it off!”

“Wouldn’t before I can get pics of it.” And with those words Bro leans back to grab the camera. He doesn’t even bother with the wide angle shots and goes for the close up action shots. He coaxes D’s hand around the body and takes some more. Most of D’s body is now flushed from the way the toy is working his cock. Then Bro reaches down and removes a panel from the toy to take some pictures of how the inside works.

Then Bro pulls the toy off and tosses it aside, ignoring a cry from D.

“Dun worry your little head off. Got more playthings for ya. Some really nice playthings,” Bro taunts with a smirk.

“I’m afraid to ask.”

“Then don’t.” Bro quickly grabs the next. D can’t figure out what he’s holding until he finally connects all the pieces as Bro reaches forward. Instantly he is scrambling back away from Bro.

“Oh fuck no. No no no.”

“C’mon, D. You’ll like ‘em.”

“Again, leave that kinky sadistic stuff for Dave.”

“Do ya see him around?”

“Wait until he fucking gets home. I’m not wearing those.”

“Are ya suggestin’ I use our baby bro to advertise porn?” Bro asks casually, already knowing the answer.

D pales. “You’re a fucking bastard.”

“I know it. Now come here.” D doesn’t struggle, too much, when Bro grabs his ankle and pulls him back to the center of the futon.

D’s not sure how they work even after Bro has already attached the two micro smuppets to his nipples. There is a momentary sharp pain as they pinch into place and then the feeling dulls into something that edges on pleasurable. Bro draws soft mewls of sound from D as he tugs on the connecting silver chain. D tries to follow him up when they tugging becomes too much but Bro pushes him down with a solid palm to his chest.

“Ow ow ow. How are these things sexy?”

“Dun know, bro. Why dun ya tell me?” Bro releases the chain to stroke D’s swollen cock. While D is gasping at the contact, Bro grabs the camera and then moves to straddle D’s hips.

“What are you doing?”

“Best way to get a pose,” Bro tells him even as he grinds down a little, the fabric of his sweatpants brushing against D’s crotch.

“I sincerely doubt that. You are just using it as an excuse.”

“Nah, it’s truth. Just never been able to get this close without the fear of losin’ my lunch. Might have to have you work for me more often, D.”

“Fuck that noise. And get this things off of me.”

Bro smirks at the fact that D doesn’t even reach for them. Instead D calmly- or at least as calmly as one can when aroused by your brother as he takes pictures of sex toys on your chest- lets Bro take the shots that he wants. He lets out a pained whine when Bro tugs on them and keeps them taut for the photo.

“Ya know these have a special feature right? A little hard to catch on camera but...” Bro trails off as his fingers slide along the chain up to one of the small bodies. With a gentle squeeze the thing turns on. D nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden vibration, only held in place by Bro’s position over him.

“Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck.” D’s spine arches up and he bucks against Bro’s hovering ass.

“And ya say ya dun enjoy this shit.”

“Off off!”

“If you say so.” He squeezes the smuppet trinket again and it stops. D sighs in relief. He feels the blood rush in as Bro unclips them from his nipples.

“Ah! Ah hah, hah,” D pants. Bro takes a quick picture of the markings that they left behind before getting off D and letting him recover as he gets out the next toy.

Bro waits until D had closed his eyes again before kneeling down next to him and taking his cock into his mouth. D gasps and clutches at Bro’s hair. The moans only increase as Bro’s slick fingers find their way towards and then into his ass. The only get louder as Bro works him open. D is left a panting, writhing mess when Bro finally pulls away.

“Heh, so easy, D. Gonna enjoy this next one.”

D swallows as he watches Bro lift up a red smuppet. It is structured a little bit differently than the masses that usually litter the apartment. There is a swell in the middle of the elongated nose. The body is wider and stouter than usual too. Bro passes it to D who holds it awkwardly in front of him until he catches Bro’s glare. Then he manages to move it into a suitable position where it looks like he’s comparing the nose with his cock which emphasises its size and similar shape but highlights its differences too. Bro takes a couple pictures of that.

“Now show me what ya can do with it.”

“Damn it, Bro.”

“C’mon, almost done.”

“Fuck you.”

Bro just laughs. D’s face blushes red to match the smuppet as he lines the tips up to his waiting entrance. The part that isn’t swollen isn’t too thick and slips in easily. D pushes it all the way to the knot. Bro takes a picture just as the beginning of the swell rests against the tight ring of muscle. He takes another as D takes in the widest part. And another when it is all the way in.

“Good boy, D.” Bro is tempted to take a couple personal photos and even possibly a video of the way D shivers at those words. Instead he discards the camera and crawls over D. He pauses halfway, wrapping his hand around where D is holding the smuppet. The wide body holds his legs apart. Bro flicks a switch and D again arches up against Bro as the knot starts moving along the nose, first farther inward towards the tip and then back towards the body.

“Bro Bro Bro Bro! Oh god, fuck yes!” The knot slides inward again. “Bloody fucking hell yes!”

Bro’s hands slide up his body and feel his muscles quiver as the smuppet continues to slide in and out as if someone was fucking him without someone actually fucking him. D’s hands are clutching the futon cover as his moans ratchet higher and higher with every pass of the knot.

“Oh god, Bro. Close. Fuck. Close!”

Instantly Bro turns off the smuppet. “Doncha dare get off before we are done. Not waitin’ another ten days for ya to get it up again, old man.”

“Fuuuuuuck. Bro,” D whines, feeling the fullness but without any movement or friction at all.

“Nope. Dun want ya crashin’ this car on the final lap of the NASCAR 500. I mean, all those people paid good money to see those engines race by and ya ain’t even gonna give them a good show. Though the point in this exercise to finish first, that’s not our race today. Today we are just taking it nice and easy around the asphalt. Just lettin’ that engine purr quietly. All the people are here to watch the parade go by. The Dallas Cowboys just hit a homerun and the fans are all cheerin’ goal but it’s not the end of the game we ain’t even to the fifth quarter and homecomin’ is a month away. Instead the teams are just slowly rollin’ the puck to the basket and just tappin’ it in with a club instead of goin’ for the extra point.”

“Just shut the fuck up. Congratulations you have successfully walked me away from the edge of sexual release so far that I am two steps from becoming the holiest of monks.”

“Aw, ain’t that bad.” He flicks the smuppet back on and instantly D’s body reacts. “See, I can get ya worked up in no time. Too easily actually which is why I made this lil’fucker.” Bro picks something dark from beside them and before D can see what it is or even react to it, the arms of the smuppet are wrapped tightly around the base of his cock with its legs bound similarly underneath his balls. The body is pressed up against shaft in a way that pinches D’s cock so he won’t orgasm until Bro releases. D is stunned that Bro actually made a cock ring out of a smuppet.

“Oh good lord fuck no. Bro. Bro. You can’t do this to me. No.”

His pleas get a bit more frantic as the smuppet continues to work inside him. Bro uses the camera to catch how D’s flushed skin contrasts nicely with the darkness of the cock ring smuppet and almost matches the one in his ass. With the camera in one hand, Bro slowly slides the smuppet out, documenting how D’s body reacts to it, especially when the knot comes out. Bro tosses the smuppet aside and D breathes a sigh of relief. Bro takes a couple more pictures of the cock ring before setting the camera down as well.

“Oh thank god. Bro, please take it off. Shoot’s done. All done. Please just-”

“And why would I do that?” D freezes at Bro’s slow drawl. “Didja really think you’d get all the fun outta this?” Bro takes off his shirt and tosses it away. D doesn’t move even though Bro is not on top of him at all. “Not everyday I get to work with such a hot and willin’ model.” Bro steps out of his sweatpants and D can’t help but lick his lips at Bro’s erection. “Only practical to put my newest design through its paces.” Bro drizzles some lube that appeared out of nowhere to his hand on his cock and then smoothes it out with his other hand. “What do ya think?”

“Please,” D says with a breathy, exasperated tone.

“Alright, since ya asked so nicely.” He moves towards D with a solid certainty and slow graceful movements.

“No no. Not what I meant. You know what I mean!” D tries to backtrack.

“I know that ya want me to fuck ya. To lift your legs up into the air and drive ya into the cushions. To pound your ass until ya are seein’ stars. To make ya scream my name until your voice gives out. To work ya over with my cock ‘til I finally come all over ya. And then maybe I’ll let ya come too. But only if you’re good to me.” At his words, D practically melts into futon. Bro thinks that he might be drooling a little but his legs are definitely spread and inviting. Bro slips into the spot and it only takes a breath before he is deep inside his older brother.

Both of them moan at the other’s heat as they fit together. And then true to his word he starts fucking D with abandon. He hikes D’s legs up over his shoulder and drives even deeper into into his ass. His hips piston in and out, drawing moans and cries out of D with each stroke. He grips D’s hips with rough wide hands and pulls them up to where D is nearly bent in half and pressed into the futon. Bro feels the full body shudder as D’s body tries to orgasm but is blocked by the smuppet still held snug around his cock. The tightness is sweet on Bro’s cock and his rhythm stutters as D scratches his shoulders as he fights through the painful dry orgasm, but Bro recovers his momentum and continues to fuck D. He can hear the rough strain on D’s voice every time he calls out Bro’s name. His hands brush over the sweat slick skin and make D sob as they thumb and pinch the still slightly sore nipples.

“Ya feel so damn good, D. So fuckin’ good. Could fuck ya all day long. Would ya like that? To have my cock in you for hours on end? Maybe switch it up with a smuppet or two but always having something up your ass? Would ya be that much of a slut for me? C’mon D, tell me if you’d be my fuck toy for a day.”

“Yes, yes! Fuck me, Bro! Fuck me however you like! Just fucking let me come, you asshole! Please please please let me come!”

The begging pushes Bro over the edge and with a deep thrust comes inside of him. D wails as the pleasure hits him again without actual release. He claws at Bro who has him pinned throughout his orgasm.

“Bro I can’t- Please- Seriously- Oh god!”

Bro finally relents and leans back away from D far enough to undo the smuppet cock ring. The relief is almost instantaneous as D’s body reacts to the freedom. Cum jolts out of his cock and covers his chest, even hitting Bro a little where he is leaning over. D’s breathless scream at the sudden rush makes Bro groan and he gives D a couple more thrusts to milk him all the way through his orgasm.

Both brothers are shaking with post orgasmic quakes when Bro reaches over for the camera one last time and captures the image of his cock still buried in D, D’s cock laying flat against his stomach, and some flecks of cum covering the miniature smuppet still caught between them. That one is for his personal collection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
